Voltage source multi-level converters (MC) are one of the options for rectifying and inverting in high power applications. Each converter can comprise several modules connected together to form a single converter. Power rating of the converter is usually more than the desired rating and it is possible to continue operation by bypassing the failed modules. This capability increases the reliability of this category of converters compared to other type of converters.